Cullen Couples
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Just a few one-shots of the Cullen couples; Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, enjoy!
1. Edward and Bella

**Just some one-shots of the Cullen couples :)**

**A Cullen's Weekend**

**Edward and Bella**

**Bella's POV**

It was difficult to concentrate on my homework when he was staring at me with those ochre eyes. I tried to force my pen onto the thin paper, to write just one sentence would be an achievement, but he just continued _staring_.

"What?" I had to understand what was so fascinating about myself.

"Hmm?" he seemed confused, as though everything was normal, like he _hadn't _ been staring at me for the past hour and a half. His dark eyebrows pulled together, causing his usually-perfect forehead to pucker.

"You keep staring at me like I'm something to eat"

He smiled my lopsided smile and looked into the very depth of my soul, "You intrigue me. I can't help it; you just fascinate me, that's all. Plus, you _do_ smell good", I looked down and tried to concentrate on my work but I could feel his gaze burning through me. I stopped working and threw my pen down,

"I can't concentrate with you scrutinizing me", I glared at him but my anger soon faded as my stone angel's face relaxed into a smooth mask of joy. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, his sweet scent encasing my face,

"I can leave if you prefer", a deep shiver ran down my spine as he spoke in his velvet voice, I had to shake my head slightly to regain my composure.

"No", my voice was barely a whisper but he had no trouble hearing me. He wrapped his icy arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there on the floor, just staring into one another's eyes for one long moment and then he was kissing me. His strong lips moulded with mine and my heart melted as I became encased in his presence. My heart rate increased dramatically and my hands became entangled in his bronze hair, pulling him closer. I rushed to gain as much of him as possible and we both fell backwards. I landed on my back and he rested, not touching me, above me. His hands were ay either side of my shoulders and his face was serene, completely relaxed. He smiled and started to kiss my neck, moving upwards along my jaw, causing small electric shocks to dance across my skin, a kaleidoscope of colour darted in front of my eyes. He finally recaptured my lips, tracing them with his firm tongue and then kissing them more gently with his icy mouth.

I gasped when he let me go, my head still spinning from the intenseness of the event. He leaned towards my face and spoke in a breathy tone, "I love you Isabella Swan".

I smiled ruefully and whispered back, "I love you too Edward Cullen".

**Hope you like :)**

**Next Chapter is Jasper and Alice**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx**


	2. Alice and Jasper

**Alice and Jasper**

**Alice's POV**

He pulled me into our bedroom faster than I could blink; he didn't say a word, he simply threw me gently onto the bed and stood there, looking at me. I wondered what was going through his mind and I began to search the future, I didn't like surprises.

"No", Jasper's southern accent showed itself as he placed a finger to my lips. I tried to struggle free but gave in when he stared into my eyes, engaging my full concentration.

"But you know I don't like surprises", I said through pursed lips.

"You'll spoil it if you look", he grinned slightly, the right side of his mouth pulling up more than the left. I frowned and then sighed, letting him have his way was so frustrating.

Jazz sat beside me on our king-sized bed, I moved onto my knees and looked into his always-troubled eyes. I started to trace the scar above his eyebrow absentmindedly and moved my other hand into his tousled blonde hair.

"My little pixie", he touched the end of my nose lightly and started to kiss my jaw gently. He moved with such grace that even I was impressed; his hair tickled slightly as it brushed against my nose, making it twitch, but I didn't move, I let him claim me. He leaned away after a minute and I took his large hand into my own, tracing the half-moon shaped scars that littered his palm; they didn't bother me, in fact, they were part of who Jazz was, part of what made me love him so much. I kissed each little moon gently and then moved to his lips, claiming them with much more force than he had used. I ran my hands through his curls repeatedly as my tongue entangled with his, continuing to do so for another ten minutes.

We weren't tired but we both began to slow at the same time; I stopped kissing him but my hands remained tangled in his locks and our noses touched, keeping the bond between us. Jasper scooped me up and darted off the bed, landing soundlessly on the deep, white carpet. I wrapped my legs around his waist and secured my arms around his neck. He traced patterns on my back as we stood there, motionless, and I leant against his solid chest, inhaling his woody scent. We could stand like this for hours, just _being_ in each other's presence was enough, our love was irreplaceable, inseparable and infinite.


	3. Rosalie and Emmett

**Rosalie and Emmett**

**Rosalie's POV**

I pushed my long blonde hair behind my back with the back of my hand, ensuring not to get any oil into it, as I slid from beneath my red convertible. I stood up swiftly and sniffed the air absentmindedly as I rubbed my hands with a yellow cloth, removing any oil that would somehow always manage to get onto my pristine clothes. As I inhaled I suddenly caught the scent of flowers, roses to be precise, their delicate aroma caressing my senses soothingly. _Esme_ _must be planting some roses into the garden_ was my initial reaction; my adopted mother always liked to add new colours and fragrances to her little slice of heaven. I stood still for a moment, closed my eyes and allowed myself a small moment of peace, a moment of complete carelessness where I cold relax and leave all worry behind. That was when I heard him approach.

I turned, agonisingly slowly, towards my visitor, knowing that he was already grinning from cheek to cheek. I opened my eyes and gazed at my husband, the one man that I loved, the man that protected me, or so he liked to think. His eyes were wide with anticipation and his grin was showing off his pearly white teeth in a huge smile. It was infectious and I instantly joined him in the unknown reason for happiness, moving ever closer to him. I could see that he was holding something behind his back, something that he was desperately trying to keep from me; I raised an eyebrow in its direction, asking my unspoken question.

"Hey honey, I thought I'd come and see how you were doing", he moved back slightly as he spoke and I stopped, forcing my curiosity aside.

"Okay", I tried to peer around his huge frame but he manoeuvred away from me, "What's that?" I cocked my chin towards the hidden bundle.

"Oh this? Nothing, nothing", his grin widened and I pounced for the mystery behind his back, snatching it swiftly from his grasp.

I bit my bottom lip as the scent of the ruby red flowers encased me, stronger than before, making my head swim with their glorious aroma. "They're beautiful", he lowered his gaze slightly as I spoke and I was certain I saw him pout slightly before replying,

"You weren't supposed to see them yet"

"Well then you shouldn't have brought them here, should you?" Emmett's mouth twitched and he raised his amber eyes, meeting my own with a mischievous glint.

"Do you like them? They're roses, 'cause you're _my_ rose"

Instead of answering I swung the roses onto the hood of the car and looped my arms around his neck, locking my lips with his. He wrapped his huge arms around my waist and lifted me onto another of the cars sitting in the garage. I lay back onto the bonnet and he pressed his hands to either side of my hips; Emmett leaned down and kissed me firmly, claiming my lips with his, merging them into one entity. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, inhaling his scent and absorbing his presence, I needed him like humans needed oxygen, like I needed blood.

We continued embracing each other for a number of hours (when we stopped the sun had gone down) and finally it became too much to bear. It wasn't that I was tired or uncomfortable, I could stay there all night if I'd wanted to, in fact we had on several occasions; it was just that I'd just washed the convertible and didn't want to damage anything. I untangled my legs and pushed his smooth face away from my own, lingering on his marble lips, "Let's go to our room".

We both moved as one and he swung me up into his arms, cradling me like a child, before starting across the lawn to the house. I smiled back at the garage, knowing that everything was perfect, knowing that I was with _my_ Emmett, and knowing that we'd just destroyed the bonnet of Edward's Volvo.

**Hope you liked it**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated (I always reply where possible)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my stories so far!**

**Next chapter is Carlisle and Esme**

**:) xx**


	4. Carlisle and Esme

**Carlisle and Esme**

**Esme's POV**

I sat crossed-legged on the thick, lush lawn, preening the roses and petunias that were just starting to lean towards the rising sun. I leaned back slightly, sighing as the sun's rays heated my sparkling skin slightly, it almost felt like being alive again.

The air seemed heavy, like it was going to thunder or at least rain; it was thick with the scent of dew, of something powerful wanting to escape. I continued with my preening, busying myself with the task as my mind wandered, wondering what my adopted children were doing at school. Hoping that Emmett wouldn't be doing anything too insane, hoping that Alice would try to do the history test without looking to the future for the answers, hoping that Rosalie would keep her temper, hoping that Edward wouldn't scare that poor girl Bella too much and hoping that Jasper would keep control of his cravings. It was with these thought still in my head that Carlisle crept behind me silently and kissed my head softly.

"I thought you'd left for work already?"

He sighed dramatically before answering, "Am I not allowed to spend some quality time with my wife?" He rubbed my hair lovingly and then knelt down beside me, folding his legs beneath him. I continued with my preening, trying to pretend that his presence was nothing more than a nuisance. But Carlisle knew better. He plucked one of the many daisies that littered the grass and started to use it as a pencil to draw swirls on my crossed knees, causing me to shudder slightly and stop my preening. My voice came out as a whisper,

"I'm trying to tidy my flowers and you're distracting me"

"I can go if you like", he began to move to his feet, purposefully slowly, but I grasped his hand and pulled him down on top of me; we both fell back into the newly planted roses, laughing and embracing. We continued to lie there for hours; we watched the sun move across the sky and Carlisle continued to paint the invisible patterns onto my skin with the daisy. He started with my arms and moved upwards, along my jaw line, stopping momentarily on my lips. He then replaced the flower with his lips and followed the same route across my skin, causing my breath to catch.

We continued to lie in the grass, smiling, gazing into one another's eyes; now and then we would kiss and sometimes we would close our eyes, imagining the peace we would gain from sleeping. It was only when we heard the Volvo and Jeep approach that we parted; I continued my preening, as though I'd never been interrupted, and Carlisle moved swiftly to his office. The children never once suspected we'd been together and that was how we liked it, completely secret, completely alone, completely free.

**Hope you liked :)**

**This is all for my couples for now but if you have any ideas please let me know, I'm always ready to try something new **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**:) xx**


End file.
